A New War
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Part 2 is now up..... The White Fang get some unwanted company, and the visitors Steal the RE-Built Gundams
1. Broken Peace

Eagle Eye Cherry owns "Save Tonight". Ok here is a song fic that I thought would work. If you don't like it, tell ME. If you Do Like it then tell ME! I am also working on another song fic using Eve 6's "HERE'S TO THE NIGHT". now on with the fic.  
  
("") is song (") is talking (') are thoughts.  
  
  
  
We open to see Heero watching Relena give a speech to the ESUN. "Why to I keep so close to her?" Heero thought to himself but the train of thought is cut short when he sees a reflection on the top of the building across from where Relena is giving the speech. "I can't let her down I promessed to protech her." Heero ran faster then he ever had in his life. Heero made his way through the crowd. "RELENA DOWN!!" Heero Yelled as he jumped on to the stage and covered Relena's body with his to shield her to the assanation attemp.  
  
A gun shot sounded as Heero covered Relena. The shot hit the podium sending splinters of wood in to Heero's body. His only thought was keeping Relena safe. "Heero!" Relena yelled as she rolled Heero on to his back, keeping in mind the splinters of wood.  
  
  
  
"Relena you ok?" Heero flinched as he said this.  
  
"Yes Heero. But why did you do it?" Relena's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Couldn't let you die. You mean too much to the world." Heero tried to get up but Relena wouldn't let him up.  
  
"Heero I don't give a care about my life. If you die I have no reason to go on." Relena had tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Miss Dorlin we must get you out of the open." this was said by one of the reps.  
  
"Get Heero to the hospital first." Relena said this in a demanding tone.  
  
"NO. Its too public." Heero tried to get up but the splinters in his back and legs hurt too much.  
  
"What do you want to do then?" asked the same ESUN rep.  
  
"Get me to Relena's house, then call Sally Po of the Preventers. She is also a doctor." with those words Heero passed out.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone did what Heero said. Relena stayed with Heero the whole time. Sally checked Heero over and told Relena he would be fine, and he needs to stay in bed for a week or so. When Heero woke up Relena told him every thing that Sally said.  
  
"Relena I can't stay. No matter how much I want to. With me here you are in too much danger." Heero saw the pain Relena's eyes. He knew that she loved him but he could not get past his feelings that Relena desrevse better.  
  
"Heero I won't let you leave. You are hurt and I won't let you go. I love you Heero. I don't care about your past. I only care about the future." Relena was sobing more then ever.  
  
"Relena I love you too, but I don't want to be the one that gets you kill cause of someone trying to get to me." Heero had the most lost look in his eyes that Relena had ever seen.  
  
"Heero, I'm willing to risk it if you are. I love you and would do anything to stay at your side." Relena put her arms Heero and sobed into his shirt.  
  
"Relena..." Heero put his arms around his angel. "Relena you know how the ESUN would take you being with a Gundam pilot. I don't want you to give up your life for me." Heero was now rocking Relena in his arms.  
  
"I don't care what they think. I just want to be with you." Relena held on yo Heero even more.  
  
  
""Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight""  
  
Heero looked down at Relena, "Relena are you sure about this?"  
  
Relena looked back at Heero with tearfilled eyes. "Yes Heero, I am more sure then anything."  
  
""We know I'm going away  
How I wish...wish it weren't so  
Take this wine and drink with me  
Let's delay our misery""  
  
******* Two weeks later *******  
  
Heero has made a full recovery. Heero had also joined the preventers. Relena and Heero are at a cabin in the woods.  
  
"I'm gald we could do this." Relena smiled at Heero as she cooked dinner.  
  
"I'm glad too." Heero gave Relena a smile that made her go weak in the knees.  
  
"So how do you like working for the preventers?" Relena sat down a plate of   
  
Heero turned his head down.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Relena got a bad feeling when she saw what Heero did.  
  
"I..... I have to leave again..... theres going to be another war...." Heero could not bare to look at the hurt in Relena's eyes.  
  
Relena let out a chocking sob "But.... but why would anyone want to start another war?" Tears were pouring from Relena's eyes.  
  
"Its the rements of the White Fang," Heero took Relena's face in his hands "I'll comeback to you. Don't worry I will stop this before it even starts." Heero bought his lips down to meet Relena's  
  
""Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone""  
  
Relena looked into Heero's eyes, 'This maybe my last night with Heero.' Relena started to kiss Heero more passionitly.  
  
  
""There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away...it's true  
  
It ain't easy to say godbye  
Darling please don't start to cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so""  
  
(AN: I am keeping this pg13, if you want a lemon let me know.)  
  
  
******* The Next Morrning *******  
  
Heero woke at the crack of dawn. 'God she everything I ever need. Please let me live though this.' Relena stired in his arms.  
  
"Heero..... I... I love you." Relena started to sob into Heero's chest.  
  
"I'll come back to you. Nothings going to keep us apart now." Heero placed a kiss on his angle's forhead. He then got out of the bed to get ready for his "Mission". 'I am going to do all I can to stop this war, I am going to do this for her.' He then glanced at Relena, 'Mission Accepted'  
  
  
""Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I....that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
  
Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone""  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC (That is if you want to know what happens)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Operation Meteor!

Ok here is the next part of "A New War"  
  
"=talking, '=thoughts  
  
  
  
*************************************  
Time and place: White Fang Base, 1800 Hours. (6:00pm)  
  
"You, quit slacking off! We need to be ready for the attack at 0700." This was said by General Johnson.  
  
"Yes sir!" This was said by a shagy brown haired young man.  
  
"General, we have a problem... Some of the parts we need to finish the Rebuilt Gundams won't be here till next week. What should we do sir?"  
  
"Which Gundam were the parts needs for?" General Jackson said this while checking over a list.  
  
"The Shinlong, Epyon, and the first Deathscyth, sir."  
  
"What about the Wing Zero, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Deathscyth Hell, Wing, and Altron? Are they ready to take over the world as they were ment to?" Johnson seemed to be getting angry.  
  
"Um.... yes Sir, But they still need Pilots that can handle them. And they still need to be modified to the pilots style."  
  
"Very well start asking the men to take a test and see which of them can handle the G forces."  
  
  
******************************  
  
Unknow to the two men a young brown haired teen heard all that was said. The teen moved to a hidden spot in the hanger.  
  
"P2, P3, P4, P5, did you copy what was said?"  
  
"Yes P1, will get in the Gundams. We'll use the cover that we are doing a system test."  
  
"Understood, how will we get the Wing Gundam out of here? We are one pilot short."  
  
"I know of a way, but it will take almost four hours to get it done."  
  
"Do it. I am going to get in Zero and start checking to see if they got the Zero System installed the right way. I'll checkin at 0130."  
  
"Understood. Over and out."  
  
The young dark haired boy made his way to Wing Zero. 'I have to stop them. This is the only way to bring peace. I'm sorry Relena but have to break my promese.'  
  
  
*******************************  
0130 Hours. (12:30am)  
  
"Do we still need the code names now?"  
  
"No Duo." Heero said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well lets get this show on the road!" Duo yelled through the com-link.  
  
All of the Gundams roared to life.  
  
"Everyone check-in." Heero said while checking his weapons  
  
"Duo here, everythings ready to rip."  
  
"This is Trowa, everythings ready"  
  
"This is Quatre, Sandrocks ready to end this."  
  
"Wufei here, Lets bring Justice to these fools."  
  
"Who evers in Wing Gundam check in NOW!" Heero said in a tone that to the trained ear could tell was anger.  
  
"I'm ready lets go."   
  
Heero's head snapped up at the voice he heard. 'It can't be Relena, can it?' "Everyone protech Wing till we get to earth."  
  
"Understood." Everyone said with the exception of the person in Wing.  
  
"I can take care of my self. Now everyone get going."  
  
********************************  
0145 Hours. (12:45am)  
  
"Damn it! How could this happen?!" General Johnson yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sir the Gundams that had been completed have been stolen."  
  
"UGGGGGGGG! Why did this happen now? When we were soo close to victory?!" Steam was almost coming from Johnson's ears.  
  
"What should we do sir?"  
  
"Send out all 20,000 mobile dolls! If we can't have the Gundam no one can!"  
  
  
TBC  
  
Who will win the fight? Is Relena really in Wing Gundam? Will the rest of the Gundam gang be in this fic? That and more in part 3 A New War: Hell In A Handbasket  
  
  
  
R&R! Thats what keeps me going...... AND look for part 11 of "The Reason To Live Saga"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
